


Where did all those thoughts and words go to

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hera was the best story teller, They Get Home AU, and Doug misses what they'd talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made it back but there are bed time stories  that need to be  told and the one who could tell them best isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did all those thoughts and words go to

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Words We Made Up by Glasseater

Minkowski receives the hero’s welcome. She is known, she is remembered. News outlets discuss her and her roots, who her parents were and what she has done to survive. Minkowski is the perfect protagonist for the media’s story. A level headed modern woman who knows what she’s about returning to the husband she left for so long.

Hilbert is a mysterious figure, people don’t know much about him but eventually what he’s done will be known. He is regarded as a stranger with nothing to say. They say nothing to him.

Lovelace is an enigma and as big a hero as Minkowski. They are often compared in the public eye. Talk show hosts envy whoever can get an interview with her but she only wishes to complete her vendetta against the corporate bastards that did this to her. The media love her. She hates them.

Then there’s Eiffel. Douglas Eiffel, convicted criminal, general loser, army reject. Thrown aside and no matter where he goes his past catches up with him. Maybe people will want to drag him back to prison, others will advocate for him as a redeemed hero. His daughter is known and he hates it. People give him looks in the street now because they know. He hates how they know. Some mothers might pull their children closer but other strangers approach him and try to talk about what happened because they want to know his version. They never believe his version.

And every night he knows it’s wrong, but he can’t help it, he wants Her back. Her, with a steady voice. Her, with knowledge of his crimes but no judgement. Her, with her words that never could grasp the reality that she experienced so sometimes they would stay up at night to make up new words when no existing ones came close.

He knows that it is so wrong but he wants Her back and he wishes to be without gravity again so the ball never has to drop. He wants to be in the impossible silence of the station, floating in space which shouldn’t have sound but rules don’t exist in space either so why should physics?

Every night he writes stories for Anne and why she would have loved Her and the glitching voice that could tell the best bed time stories imaginable. He sits next to his daughter’s hospital bed and reads the stories of Her and about the colours and new words experienced while loving Her. When he finishes he’ll brush back his daughter’s hair from her face and kiss her on the forehead. For now she’ll just have to put up with his stories. But someday they’ll hear from Hera and she’ll have had more time to see things and the more she sees, the more nights they’ll have to make up new words.


End file.
